


Workout

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Slutty!Sam, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Dean catches Sam during his morning workout and decides to teach him his own favorite exercise.





	Workout

Up.

Down.

Up, muscles straining, bulging, sweat running along bare skin.

Down, long hair hanging, an intentional breath.

Then up again.

Dean's footsteps were soft on the mat. When his foot landed on the back of Sam's neck, it didn't feel so soft.

Sam landed on his stomach, thrown off balance, arms pinned under his chest. He grunted as the air left his lungs in a rush. “Dean? What the hell?”

His brother laughed. He looked down the length of Sam's body admiring those tight, tanned muscles, glistening with sweat. Sam had been at it for a long time now. Dean was sure he'd be stopping soon to grab a protein shake and a healthy breakfast.

“I came to help you finish your workout. You weren't planning on skipping the most important exercise were you?” Dean dropped down to the mat beside his brother.

Sam tried to push himself up, but Dean held him down by the back of his neck with his hand this time. “It's a different kind of stretch. They call it the 'Cock Socket'. You think you can do that for me, Sammy?” His fingers twisted into Sam's hair and he moaned.

“You're really breaking up my routine here.” Sam laughed a little.

Dean pressed his weight down against Sam, holding him down with his entire body. “You need your cardio. Besides, I don't hear you complaining. You're gonna take it for me good aren't you?”

Sam whined, not an ounce of fight in him. He wriggled in Dean's hold just to feel him holding him down. “Are you gonna work me out or what?”

Dean grabbed the back of Sam's shorts and pulled them down to his knees exposing Sam's bare ass.

“Shit! We're you waiting for me to come in here and find you like this?”

“I never wear anything under my work-out clothes. You'd know that if you ever joined me.”

“Hey, this is all one-hundred percent working muscle. The kind you get when you do all the heavy lifting.”

“Sure, Dean,” Sam laughed. “Why don't you show me what all that working muscle is worth.” He wiggled his ass.

Dean smacked his ass. “It's like you want me to hurt you.”

“Hurt me, Dean.”

Dean groaned. “Damn right. I'm gonna put you right in your place.” Holding Sam down with a hand in his hair, he felt up Sam's pert ass. He squished and squeezed getting a good feel of firm muscle and soft skin. He trailed a finger down from Sam's perineum to his balls getting a whine out of him. Sam spread his legs for him.

“Look at you. All slutty for me. Do you want my cock, Sammy?”

“Come on, Dean.” Sam wiggled.

Dean gave Sam's ass another squeeze before he reached into his own back pocket to grab the lube he brought with him. He pulled his pants down and slicked up his own cock. He let the head of it rest against Sam's opening. Sam rolled his hips like he was trying to get it inside of him.

“Dean, come on,” Sam whined.

“You ready to stretch this hole open? Fill you up with my dick. Make you my little cock hole.”

“Please, Dean.” He tried to push back despite the hand holding him down.

Dean laughed. “Filthy little slut.” He dipped the head of his cock inside and pulled it back out just to watch Sam's hole flutter. He did it again and Sam made a desperate sound. Dean filled him up, sliding in, all at once. Sam keened as every inch pushed deeper.

“How's that, Sammy? Finally get what you wanted?”

Sam nodded against the mat. He was too busy panting for a verbal response. Dean rolled his hips getting a moan out of Sam. “That's a good cock hole.”

Dean put pressure on the hand holding him down. He fucked him, gradually picking up the pace until he found just the right rhythm to make Sam sing. He had to be nailing his prostate with the sounds he was making. Dean imagined his cock was dripping onto the mat, but his hands were too busy squeezing Sam's flesh to check.

He held him down against the mat, pounding into his ass. “How's this for a workout, Sammy?”

Sam panted against the rubber under his face. He recovered enough to crack a smile. “Thought you were gonna stretch me out better than that.”

“Fucking slut,” Dean groaned. “Gonna make sure you feel it tomorrow.” He took his hand from Sam's hair to grab his hip. He put his full strength behind his thrusts, smacking his hips against his ass with every balls deep thrust.

“How's that, slut? That enough for you?” Dean growled.

Sam a mess of sweat and his own drool, only making incoherent noises beneath him. Dean smirked. “That's a good look on you, Sammy.” He reached around Sam's waist to find his, wet and dripping, cock. Sam squealed and his face twisted like he was in pain. Dean gave him two generous strokes then Sam was screaming, spilling his load onto the mat. “Shit, Sammy.” Dean gave a final rough thrust before he came, filling Sam with his cum.

They together, sticky and sweaty on the mat. Sam smiled at his brother. “I told you working out was fun.”

“If 'working out' is code for fucking your ass then yes, yes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my blog for more](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
